Never Ever
by Bookwormxox
Summary: Chapter two is up! Back in Neverland two weeks after Peter's visit to London he has not show up yet. The lost boys are startting to get a bit worries and everyone is starting to ask where Peter is. Poor Tink is to herself for a while with no Peter there w
1. Chapter 1

((Firstly I think I should just say I of course don't own Peter Pan. That was probably obvious. Second is that I am sort of new at this and all so don't give me the hardest time in the world. I try to make good stories and all, thank you very much! Hope you enjoy the story and all. Comments would be good on my story. That would be a please and thank you. And yes I know! My title really stinks. That is my downfall….))

Never Ever

The shadows in the night seemed all the same in the sky. Your either saw the silhouette of a bird go by or in the far off distance the blinking lights of a plan flying over head. All the normal stuff is what you think you say. But sometimes everything is not as it may seem…as we all seem to know a little, because you never think that that shadow you actually saw in the sky might have been a boy or that those blinking lights you saw were the glittery dust of a small pixie. You just never think those things….right?

He was that thing you think you saw in the sky that might have looked like a bird, but you never pay enough attention to tell because it was same old same old. That boy was the shadow you might have never thought to existed in life unless you heard the stories while being tucked into your bed or even saw the boy for yourself. He was the one that never grew up. He was the one and only…Peter Pan!

The laugh in the night rang out like a bird giving a cry…but only for a sheer moment it was heard. After that you could go back to hearing the normal sounds of the night thinking to yourself 'Was that really a sound or is mind playing tricks on me' sort of thing. None the less though that cry was heard to one of it fullest moments. What a happy sound it was though because to the boy it came from he couldn't be in a better mood really at the moment. He was out and about in one of his favorite places, besides his own home of Neverland of course. It was the place where the boy first say her….the day Peter first laid eyes on Wendy as he fussed about trying to catch his shadow that had once again managed to get away from him and then snagged by the girl he thought he might hate at first. But of course once he saw her he felt something and that something made him think enough that he wanted the girl to come back to his home with him…along with her two brothers. What a Mother she made….for the small time she was there. That was so long ago though that Peter had lost Wendy who wanted to return and realize that she wanted to grow up with her two brothers beside her. Enough of those thoughts though. Peter was back in that place where he had met her and now she was of course older, but who said a hi wouldn't be nice to say. Little did Peter know how long that had really been. Right now though he didn't because he was doing his usual flies around London going up and down and all around with twists and turns and all the things that just seemed to get his blood pumping every time he took flight. Showing off as Tinkerbell had called it though.

Though why was she not saying it now. Because Peter was wanting to do this visit along with only him, himself, and him to see Wendy. Now of course Tinkerbell would always want to come along for the ride and wouldn't hear of it so….he snuck off! Leaving behind though the simplest note he could write up with what Wendy had taut him. Hopefully Tink would be able to read it after one of the lost boys had come across it rushing up to her and trying to figure out what it said themselves. It was a good thing Tinkerbell just knew how to read herself or boy would he be in a load of trouble.

All these thoughts of Neverland and seeing Wendy once again and flying about just clouded Peter's mind as he went about flying over London still. Mostly Wendy was in his thoughts at the moment. So much though that Peter didn't notice really all that was going around him all the sudden though. He was to busy looking up and laying on his back in the air to notice that slowly he was starting to go down….and down….and down…..till….

A crash! A tumble! The sound of the metal trashcans spilling over filled the alley and all around as they clanged with each other and the ground spilling all the trash that it was filled up to the top with. It all now laid scattered though on the ground like a mess of trouble. And under some of it laid a dazed and confused Peter who was still on his back looking up at the sky and now slowly rubbing his head till his eyes closed and his hand feel to the ground.

((Anyway that is all for now. I am not sure where my story is leading at the moment so I want you people to help me out some here and tell which idea you like the best or your own idea. Sorry if these ideas were taken already. One idea is something along the lines of a New Peter(I shall say nothing more) and the other was sort of the new life of Peter. Please help me out here people for the sake of the story! Good day…. ))


	2. Chapter 2

((So right off the bat I want to thank the one person so far that has given me a review out of the…..fifteen that visited my story. Guess that is how every writer starts off and all. Thank you again though Koki-chan. –bows down to you for thanks- Anyway back to the story. Since she was the first to review and all I shall go with what she suggested so to the ones that wanted it the other way to bad! You should have reviewed. -) ))

The brightness of Neverland had continued to shine on for a while even when found out that Peter had went off for a bit on his own. As long as Hook didn't decide to make a move all the sudden and try searching for the tree house or doing some attacks on the mermaids or Indians to try and lure Peter everything would have been fine. That brightness though of the land started to fade ever so slightly with each passing day going on. Two days went by with Peter still out, no worries were brought up yet by the lost boys because that was typical Peter sometimes. Five days…a few nervous comments were made by a boy or two, still nothing big though. One week….search parties were starting to form for boys to look all over Neverland to see if he was hanging out somewhere or something was wrong, no sight of Peter though. Ten day….the Indians were starting to ask questions wondering where Peter was seeing as he didn't stop by for his annual peace visit and what not. The next day the mermaids were starting to ask questions too. No Hook yet at least.

Two weeks slowly eased by and now it seemed that almost everyone in Neverland, besides Hook and his crew, were out on the search for Peter as quietly as possible so that it stayed the way with Hook not finding out. Things were starting to just…..not look good all together. No one knew where Peter was and Neverland was just not Neverland unless Peter was there so things seemed to get a bit darker once again. It was not a very happy two weeks.

It was definitely not a happy week for one little pixie who quietly on a stump in front of the tree house. Tinkerbell's glow had faded as well as all the light had seemed to. Her wings hung behind her limp and unmoving. She was not like this at first though. No, no. Quite the opposite. She was fuming mad with her face going bright red and her lips glued together so as if not to go off shouting things she knew she might regret later if a chance. (Did I forget to mention these Peter Pan characters are based off Hook. Not the cartoon and not the new one. The good old Hook one with Robin Williams. So that means in this one Tink does not have blond hair and a little green dress and can only make bell noises. In this one she actually has brown hair and can talk.) The small pixie intimidated all the lost boys for the first few days as she looked like she was about to kill the next person that spoke the name Peter or the name Wendy. She hated him, hated him, and really hated him at first. As the days went on into weeks though the anger started to fade out and the worry started to come in. Peter was never gone this long and if he was going to be he would have told her at least.

So the sad little thing just sat there casting glances up in the sky every so often as she did for the past few days now waiting to him. Waiting to see Peter. A tear ran down her small face also sometimes with each glance showing nothing but a blank sky or small bird going over head. It was a depressing sight for every lost boy that went over to see how she was doing. Trust was they all felt like that but being boys they never showed it. Tinkerbell was a girl though so it was ok for her to cry as they all thought.

"Peter….where are you," Tink talked to herself when she was alone in the day. She would ask a lot of questions to her imaginary Peter in front of her thinking she might actually get an answer from him if she tried hard enough. But the image she saw in front of her just smiled back with each question the whole time and this mad her mad enough when its smile got to large that she got up on the stump and pretended to kick dirt at it if there was any. It still smiled at her so in a moment of frustration again her wings started to beat so hard that she was in the air in a second flying right thought the imaginary Peter Pan she and it went away right as she did. Not wanting to take a chance that it might show up again in her mind she went to her own little home. The large grandfather clock stood where it always did and she flew right into the opening going to her bed and sat down on it. Within a few moments she was balling out in tears wishing Peter were back because she didn't know how much she really missed him. She cried for a short while now and in that while she was glad no lost boys came by. That all ended in a sudden second though as the tears stopped and she has a straight face all the sudden. It was like something snapped in her and a new thought came to her.

'Why am I just sitting here crying,' was the simple thought as the straight face turned into a slightly determined one. And it was at that moment that Tinkerbell, the pixie, got an idea of how she was going to stop all her crying and have everything back to normal. She was going to go out and find him herself because it seemed like as the lost boys searched over Neverland inside and out it became clear that he might not even be in Neverland. Only one other place came to mind of where the great Peter Pan would be.

((So that chapter really stunk. It was not one of my best probably because I only got that one review and it hurt so much that nothing came to mind much of what to type. Review people! Give me ideas and suggestions you might have for me if you think it might be getting bad at one point. Great then if you do! I have another question now though. The idea that was decided to use was a new Peter thing. Would you all like the new Peter to be a boy or a girl? That is all.))


End file.
